<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragments by canaan77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436191">Fragments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/canaan77/pseuds/canaan77'>canaan77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>PRIVATE - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/canaan77/pseuds/canaan77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fragments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>疼，还是非常疼。尽管曾经自己试过不少的小玩意，李帝努也一直哄着揉着，真正进来时，罗渽民还是疼得两耳嗡嗡，整个人像被烧红的刀生生劈成两半。实在是太大了，就算做了足够的润滑，穴口的褶皱撑得近乎透明，仅仅是吞进一个头部就让罗渽民泪水涟涟，心跳都跑到交合的地方，突突地警报着异物的入侵。<br/>
李帝努也十分不好受，生涩的肠道紧紧裹住他膨大的龟头，一点别的都容不下了，推挤着包皮往下退，拉扯得他整根东西火辣辣的疼。

罗渽民在他身下哭得眼睛鼻子一片通红，整个人水汪汪的还一点不想示弱，眼泪稍微滑出眼眶就要抽搭着用手抹掉，平日冷静的伪装布满了细细密密的裂隙，直接碎在了他眼前，惹得李帝努施虐欲得逞地窜起，撞得他头晕脑胀只想再狠点揉碎他，把他揉进身体里。他咬紧后槽牙，把摁在罗渽民乳尖上的跳蛋甩开，张开双臂连着他的手臂和胸腔一起紧紧箍住，狠心的一捅到了底。<br/>
两个人一声闷哼，罗渽民刚刚还微微挺起的前端迅速的软趴下来，只余细细的啜泣和颤抖。李帝努抵在罗渽民的肩窝，喘息一下比一下重，他艰难地抽动两下，突然身体一僵，低吼着泄了。</p><p>两人皆是一愣，青涩的禁果无论谁咬了都说不出好滋味。半晌，罗渽民推开趴在他身上的李帝努，鼻音重重的说你走吧，我们就当这个事情从来没有发生过，工作我们还是好好做，该营业的我也会认真营业的。<br/>
他翻身下床，蹒跚着去捡地上揉得乱七八糟的衣服，还没把他和李帝努缠成一团的衣服分开，就又被李帝努拉回到床上。</p><p>“你到底还有什么不满足！”罗渽民爆发出一个哭音，豆大的眼泪一颗接一颗从眼眶溢出，流得巴掌大的小脸都湿透了，嘴唇刚才被他咬得又红又白，委屈得紧紧抿着。<br/>
李帝努一手搂着他的头顺他的刘海，一边抹着接连不断掉下的金豆豆，无措的去亲他的眼泪，被罗渽民一掌推开。<br/>
李帝努毫不生气，拿黑亮柔顺的短发持续蹭着罗渽民的下颌和锁骨，把很多眼泪和汗水都蹭进头发里，湿成一缕缕的也很开心，像一只努力讨主人欢心的小狗。</p><p>“喜欢渽民尼，想一直和渽民在一起。”李帝努两手环住罗渽民的肩膀，耸着鼻子在他锁骨上来回磨蹭着告白，心里笃定罗渽民也和他抱持着一样的心情，愉悦在心里装不住都从笑眼里满溢出来，以至于他没注意到罗渽民一瞬间的僵硬。<br/>
“可是我不喜欢。”罗渽民说，沙哑干涩得像生锈的机器关节在呻吟。<br/>
李帝努显然没预料过这种回答，整个人懵懵的抬头看罗渽民，完全没听懂他说的话的样子。</p><p>演员的一个小动作一个小细节，都可以让被饰演的角色更贴近生活，更容易令观众信服，这是罗渽民接下网剧的邀约后，公司演员部的老师对他进行培训时告诉他的小技巧。为了让眼前他唯一的观众相信他扮演的这个无情的角色，罗渽民揉了揉鼻子，为了接下来发出嗤笑声整理一下鼻腔似的。<br/>
“不会喜欢Jeno的，哭也只是因为刚才真的很疼。“罗渽民又揉了揉鼻子，”可是如果是做个炮友好朋友互帮互助，大家都可以提高技巧，那Jeno当然是个不错的人选，你要不要考虑下呢，让我们的关系更轻松一点？”<br/>
罗渽民似乎成功了，他看着李帝努的神情从愣怔到企图从他脸上找到伪装证据的探索，到最后面色铁青。做得好呀罗渽民，他在心里为自己打气。</p><p>就在他想提醒一下自己身上的小竹马，这种亲密交叠的姿势似乎不太适合他们现在的关系时，李帝努突然有了动作。他撑起上半身，拢在罗渽民上方俯视着，鼻息暧昧地交缠，神情不是他常有的无辜，也不是显而易见的怒气，而是一种特别聪明，当罗渽民是条易解的数学题的神情。</p><p>“那请渽民对我这个炮友也稍微敬业一点吧。”李帝努手沿着脖颈胸脯腰腹一路下滑，终于来到罗渽民大腿内侧，用力架住分开，猛地拉近自己，“至少得先让我学会怎么操你。”</p><p>这一次李帝努折着他的腿折磨到了后半夜。<br/>
罗渽民那时还没有学会求饶，只是张着嘴急促地喘息，生理泪水弯折了视野，又被撞碎回复清明。他觉得自己像一只蚌，为了保护自己孕育的那颗珍珠紧紧的闭合着，李帝努急切的想窥探大海的秘密，也珍惜他脆弱美丽的蚌壳，只能拿着钝刀一下一下的凿，顺着身上仅有的缝隙满满地往里探。<br/>
后来钝痛转为了麻痹，慢慢的，熟悉的麻痒爬上罗渽民的神经，让他忍不住发出一声舒服的轻哼，被李帝努捕捉到了。他备受鼓舞的将罗渽民翻了个身背对他，重新埋进逐渐适应他形状的温热里，背靠着墙壁坐起来，把罗渽民抱着向后依在他怀里，一手揉捏他胸前的软肉，一手快速地撸动他硬挺的前端，下身配合着不停地往深处挺动，感受到怀里的人被操得越来越软，难抑的呻吟越叫越媚。<br/>
眼前的白光逐渐清晰，罗渽民紧绷肩背，被李帝努反拽着双臂昂着头，像只濒死的天鹅，随着他深入的节奏情不自禁地扭动着腰臀，要命的吸吮着他。<br/>
本能的寻着快感让李帝努的动作渐渐失去了章法，他粗喘着放开罗渽民的双手，看着他被自己顶弄得倒向床铺，像孤零零的一片花瓣。</p><p>因为锻炼，罗渽民虽然瘦却不是嶙峋的那种，可能不及李帝努天生的体脂率低，也有很漂亮的线条，偶尔偷懒还会变成绵绵的软软肉，戳一戳会敏感的笑缩成一团，比谁都好逗的小白兔。<br/>
虽然总是一起被称为总攻，无论是冷脸还是撒娇都看起来像开在悬崖的玫瑰，美丽而遥不可及，李帝努却觉得自己总能捕捉到罗渽民泄露的一些脆弱信号。有时候是他凸起的喉结，有时候是他藏在刘海后的眼睛，有时候是他把手缩在袖子里跑向他，有时候是叫他的名字。Jeno，发no音时鼻音粘粘糊糊，嘴圆圆地撅着不肯收回来，留着尾音在口腔里转了又转，最后顺着咽喉滑下肚子。<br/>
他为什么又露出这样的表情，他穿得暖吗，为什么看着比昨天瘦了一些，肚子露出来了肠胃又会容易不舒服的。</p><p>而现在这朵玫瑰弯折在他身下，圆润的屁股翘着，腰肢随着急促的呼吸上下起伏。花瓣被他前后的动作撞得要散开来，露出了娇嫩的花蕊，而他是唯一能品尝到这花蜜的人。<br/>
这是他的罗渽民。</p><p>李帝努蹙着眉闭紧双眼，控着罗渽民腰的手不自觉地深陷一片滑腻柔软中，留下一片紫紫红红的痕迹。罗渽民抽搐收缩的紧致肠道拖拽着他到达从未体会过的极致世界，他低吼着喷发，喘息间听到罗渽民颤抖着哭喊出一个名字——Jeno。是他，李帝努。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>